Machine learning is a field of computer science that aims to provide computer systems with the ability to “learn” (i.e., progressively improve performance on a specific task) with data, without being explicitly programmed. Approaches for machine learning include decision tree learning, artificial neural networks (e.g., deep learning networks, support vector machines, genetic algorithms, and others.